HTm4 (MS4A3) is the third member of subfamily A in an extensive membrane-spanning four-domain gene family. These genes are only loosely related at the sequence level, but their encoded proteins share a common four-transmembrane topology, including CD20 (MS4A1) and FcεRI (MS4A2). To date, few functions for the MS4 family of proteins have been ascribed. However, a diverse functionality is beginning to emerge. These functions include roles such as cell surface signaling receptors and intracellular adapter proteins.